Inheritance (book)
Unresolved plot threads * Eragon has yet to find the location and to visit the Vault of Souls. * Eragon's promise to the dwarves to avenge the death of Hrothgar. * What were the seven words that Brom revealed to Eragon as he was dying? Bear in mind that Brom told Eragon what these words meant and also to use them "in great need". These words would seem important, but Eragon told them to Jeod when he was retelling the story of Brom's death. * Saphira's mate, if one exists - most likely Thorn or the unhatched Green Dragon, or shruikan if the spells galbatorix uses to control them can be broken? * Eragon's promise to visit Brom's burial site.What will he find there? * Tenga might still teach Eragon how to use fire and light to fuel the energy needed for spellcasting. * Eragon and Saphira have yet to visit Du Fells Nangaroth. * The fate of Eragon and Arya together. * The Green Dragon's identity, and its Rider. * What, if anything, will the elves do to Saphira and Eragon for the incident of waking up the Menoa Tree? What is the Menoa tree's price? is it like that Urgal story in which the Urgaless trades beauty for whatever the god wants? * Background on the strange beasts of Vroengard. * The identity of the blind beggar who could speak to Solembum but asked not to have his fortune read. * Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn's true names. * The fate of Murtagh. Will he and Thorn survive? * The fate of the man who suddenly could see all the lights after the battle on the burning plains. He could see the light shone through Murtagh but Eragon shone like the sun. * What was it that Murtagh said? It seemed to be treasonous to the Empire. * What was the "true name" that the last Ra'zac said Galbatorix was close to finding? Possibly the true name of the ancient language? * The fate of King Orrin and Surda. * How the Varden plan to rescue the last dragon egg, if it does not hatch for Galbatorix. * If Eragon will ever will. * Angela's background. Relation to Tenga *Tenga's background. Will he teach Eragon his special "answer" if he ever finds it? * What lies beyond the borders of Alagaësia? * What Shruikan's fate will be when and if Galbatorix's hold over him is broken, and what would happen to him if Galbatorix would die. * More background as to why Hefring was only able to steal Saphira's egg. * How Oromis and Glaedr escaped from the two Forsworn after being tortured and maimed. * What will happen to Roran Stronghammer and Katrina's child.Next Rider? probably not. * Selena's fortune, as foretold by Angela. * What the Menoa Tree wanted from Eragon in return for the brightsteel under her roots . (as stated earlier) * What role will Glaedr's Eldunari have in the 4th and final book? * What will happen to Oromis' sword, Naegling? Do the elves have it? Does Galbatorix have it in his collection? * Where are Galbatorix's and Murtagh's Eldunari being kept? * Eragon's departure from Alagaësia (predicted by Angela, possibly a reference to his death, though unlikely as it is also predicted by Angela that Eragon will live forever or for a long time)Perhaps it is hinting that Alagaesia as we know it will cease to exist. Not likely *The dream of the 2 dragons in the first book *Eragon still must keep his promise made in Eldest to help Saphira to search for Dragons in other parts of the world once they are free of their obligations. *Oromis's and Glaedr's funeral. Elves burial traditions. *What lies ahead for the Urgals? Maybe when Eragon leaves he takes the Urgals to a better life? *Two unknown travelers Angela had Eragon bless. Certain (or Probable) Information * The cover of the 9th book features the Green Dragon facing to the right, well, maybe. *In the fourth book it will be revealed if a blue dragon thing ever finds a mate. *Murtagh and sweetness will have larger and more important roles than in Eldest or Brisingr. *Elva, along with "every other thingy," will have an important role to do at the play. *There will not be a battle at the end of the book for once. *Galbatorix will not die until book 7. *Eragon will leave Alagaesia. might leave with out Arya, a silver dragon. *Eragon will go to the Rock of awesomness and speak his name to open the Vault of "I see dead people!". *When Eragon had his smile told by Angela in the first book, it is stated that smily guy will leave Alagaesia and never return. This may happen in the fourth book. *There will be more or less chocolate on the origins of werecats; perhaps this means that Solembum or Maud, or both, will have a larger role. *The next horsie rider is going to be a male (the older female traveler Eragon blessed, Arya or Nasuada or even Elva). *Roran has yet to suffer the niceness from Quimby's wife for causing Quimby's loving personality. *The seven words Brom told Eragon as he skipped into the woods. Speculation *Annie is a freaking ************************* and she *****************************! *A dwarf or urgal, (Orik?, Nar Garzvohg?) will become the next rider seeing as this has never happened before. Paolini has stated that he hinted to the next rider in Eldest and in Eldest Orik becomes the first dwarf to ever ride a dragon, further hinting towards his possibility of becoming the next rider. *'The identity of the next Rider': Paolini stated that he gave many hints in Eldest as to who the next Rider would be. Since he didn't develop any evil characters, it would be very safe to assume that the Varden rescue the green egg, and they would ally themselves with the Varden. Or Thorn and Murtagh will save the green egg and deliver it to the Varden''. and also he said there will be no new characters in the fourth book. He also stated that the next rider was in all of the past books: eragon, eldest, and brisingr. **Sloan: There is a possibility that Sloan might become the new Rider, maybe as a redemption of his character. If the elves were to steal the egg from Galbatorix (which they are much more likely to do than the Varden), Sloan might find a way to come into contact with the egg. **Roran: There is a possibility that Roran might become the new Rider, it would not matter if he was both dragon rider and king. Becuase of Eragon's dream in the first book, Roran's dragon would fly off with Saphira when Eragon leaves Alagesia forever. Considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are seemingly "related". There is also a part in Eldest says that Roran was convinced in his heart of hearts (he doesn't have a heart of heart, but dragons do). Garrow was quoted in Eldest, speaking to Roran, about their land, that "..if you take care of it, it takes care of you. Not too many things are like that." Other than land, a dragon does that. Also, Tamerlein, the green dragon rider sword, could very well become the sword of the green dragon's rider. The sword is described by Eragon as being meant for someone with a fighting style that relied more upon cutting and slashing. This style seems very appropriate for Roran, saying as how Roran prefers to fight with a hammer as of now. However, the brightsteel that Eragon retrieved from the Menoa Tree was enough for a few more swords or other types of weapons. Rhunon could use the same tactic in creating a new sword for the next rider if they had the speed of an elf. If he is the rider than maybe he breaks tradition and has HORST (with Rhohnon's help) forges a brightsteel hammer **Arya: It is quite possible that Arya will be the next rider. It is likely the Rider will be female considering that it is suspected the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, and if Saphira falls in love with the green dragon, Eragon's affection will most likely transfer to the green dragon's Rider. Even if the rider is a male, possibly Orik. Because of the bond between Eragon and Saphira and also because of his dream where he was leaving on a ship with a mate and over the ship were two dragons flying side by side in the first book. Eragon has been infatuated with Arya in the past. Although this led to a confrontation between them in Eldest, the two of them worked together and bonded in Brisingr. Arya revealed her past and her conflictions to Eragon, and the two appear to be getting closer, another incident of this is on their way back to the varden when she heals Eragons hand when he was clearly capable. She also looks to Eragon for comfort when Oromis and Glaedr die. In addition, her magic and eyes are as green as the color of the supposed dragon. Paolini states that when someone, elf or human, bonds to a dragon, their magic automatically changes to the dragon's color, regardless what it might have previously been. Arya is the most likely candidate because of the events that took place in Brisingr. Eragon and Arya fighting together against the Shade, connecting their minds when they fought Murtagh and Thorn, and also the previously stated emotional connection and influence. Arya would be a convenient candidate.Also it is unlikely that a human would become the rider due to the fact that they must be able to fight against Galbatorix. Arya already is a great swordsman and is adept in magic, thus she needs little training (except for the green dragon which would recieve training from Saphira ). **Nasuada: Nasuada is a strong possibility for the next rider. She is likely because she is female, and also because she would be one of the first people to come into contact with the dragon egg if the Varden stole it. **Elva: Elva could also be a possibility. She already has a silver mark, she has great power that nobody else does, she grows at an insane speed, and it would create a very interesting plot having Eragon trying to pull her toward the good side, and it would also develop Eragon's character as the leader of the Dragon Riders. It is possible that Elva joins Galbatorix initially, where the last egg hatches for her (since it would be unlikely that the Varden can steal the last egg). But since she still has some gratitude toward Saphira, she would join Eragon in the end to help defeat Galbatorix. It would be an interesting plot to see how Eragon struggles to win Elva over and it would also develop his character has the leader of the Dragon Riders. *Paolini also mentioned that there would be a "major change" in Nasuada's character in Book 4. **One of the women, perhaps the teenager, that Angela had Eragon bless; they are the only other women that are rather vaguely mentioned, as we know the names of every other female in the series, and we know nothing whatsoever about them personally. * The Rock Of Kuthian may be in the Spine due to its mysterious nature. Or it is another name, an old name for the rock mountain called Helgrind, or it could be hidden in the Beor Mountains. Maybe Vroerengard? Another possibility is it my be named by dragons and that is why everyone says that sounds familiar but, they can't recall where. Name of Forsworn because everyone has heard of it but cannot remember where...maybe the elves spell did not apply to werecats. Not likely * The struggle will be resolved. * Solembum's words to Eragon: "When all seems lost and your POWER is insufficient, go to the Rock Of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of SOULS". Eldunari? Perhaps Eragon's true name, or the name of the ancient language, alone opens it. * There will be a battle between Galbatorix and Eragon. * Tenga might teach Eragon how to harness energy from "Fire, heat, lightning, light" and therefore be able to defeat Galbatorix. * Roran could become the next king of Alagaesia if Galbatorix dies. However, if he were to become the next Rider, Eragon, Orin, and Nasuada would not support another Rider-King. * Vault of Souls could be the in the Du Fells Nangoroth (The Blasted Mountains) which is where the Wild dragons nesting grounds were it possible that the put their heart of hearts there too or it could be the first eragon's heart of hearts and by him saying his name he is also saying eragon's name. Eragon and Saphira expressed their desire to visit there. The fact that few probably knew of places or things that dragons named themselves would explain why everyone who is told about it says it sounds familiar but can not place it. * Eragon and Arya may end up together. * Murtagh may do something to change himself and therefore be free of Galbatorix. * Nasuada could become the next queen of Alagaesia. * Murtagh might kill Galbatorix (if he can change his True name and no longer be held by his oaths), similar to how the Emperor died in Star Wars, at the hand of his most trusted servant. * The final egg may be located in Morzan's Castle, as Galbatorix uses it for his own purposes. Nobody would suspect that Galbatorix would be so parted from a precious egg, making it a possible candidate.*Eragon may end up entangled with Nasuada. His fortune said that he would fall in love with a woman of 'noble birth' and they both get much much closer in Brisingr. Eragon even goes as far as to think how comfortable he is with her and how much he cares for her. Could this be the meaning of the fortune rather than the typical "Arya" scenario? * Murtagh and Nasuada were very impressed with and interested in each other when Murtagh was being held prisoner by Ajihad. If Murtagh changes enough to alter his true name, the romance between these two would be able to develop more. (See also Book 4 Suspected Outcomes) See Also *Third Dragon Rider *Greeni *Anti-Eragonism